Kegilaan para Pretty Cure
by cureokami11
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita yang sangat gila tentang Pretty Cure. Update Chapter 4! Preview:/Ini orang tekad banget jadi alay ya.../BAZOOKA?/Yang betul itu Banten dan Sérang.../Huh...Aku seharusnya tidak mengajak MakoPi ikut main.../Tetapi, jika kamu malu.../
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hai! Kali ini cureokami11, alias author akan memberikan cerita dari fandom Pretty Cure! Semoga ini lucu~ Oh iya! Disclaimer!**

**Nagisa: Meskipun aku dapat menemukan cara untuk mencampurkan Takoyaki dengan Cokelat, dan membuat orang menyukainya, Pretty Cure tidak akan dimiliki oleh si author ini!  
**

* * *

**1. Toilet**

**With: Nagisa and Honoka.**

Suatu hari, Nagisa dan Honoka sedang menunggu Takoyaki di Tako Cafe.

"Ini dia, Nagisa-san, Honoka-san." kata Hikari, salah satu teman dekat mereka yang bekerja di sana.

"Wah~! Kelihatannya enak! Aku rindu bangetz! Tako Cafe udah tutup seminggu gara-gara ada Jikochu nyasar. Mereka kan harusnya ada di kota nya si Mana, kan?Bah! Mau pake saus banyak!"Nagisa pun melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan menuangkan BUAAAAANYAK (oh, author sangat lebay) sekali saus ke Takoyaki nya.

"Nagisa, hati-hati. Nanti sakit perut..." kata Honoka.

"Tenang aja..."Nagisa kemudian memakan Takoyaki tersebut. "AH! Sakit Perut! Ntar dulu ya, Honoka! Gue mau cari toilet dulu!" teriak Nagisa sambil lari terbirit-birit. "Nagisa! Tunggu!"

Nagisa melihat disekeliling. Satu toilet perempuan antriannya nauzubillah. Toilet laki-laki? Iiih! Jijik! Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah toilet perempuan yang kosong. "A-ARIENAAAAAIIIII!" teriaknya sambil berurai air mata kebahagiaan.

Hingga toilet itu berubah menjadi Zakenna.

"Apa apaan ini? B******!" teriak Nagisa. "Nagisa!" terdengar dua suara. "Honoka-chan! Hikari-chan!". Mereka pun bertransformasi.

"DUAL AURORA WAVE!"

"LUMINOUS, SHINING STREAM!"

"Pembawa pesan cahaya_, _Cure Black!"

"Pembawa pesan cahaya_, _Cure White!"

"Kami berdua adalah, Pretty Cure!"

"Pelayan-pelayan kekuatan gelap!"

"Kembalilah ke tempat asalmu, kegelapan!"

"Hidup yang bersinar_, _Shiny Luminous! Hati cahaya dan keyakinan cahaya, untuk semuanya jadilah satu!"

Tiba-tiba...PREEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Cure White pingsan. Shiny Luminous juga. Fujimura Shougo, alias siswa ter-populer di Verone Academy, ikut pingsan. Sampai Zakennanya pun pingsan. Author sembunyi di kamar mandi sambil make masker gas. Cure Black sendiri yang punya tampang dodol di wajahnya.

"...Y-yang kentut...Aku ya?"

**2. Kamar Mandi  
**

**With: Itsuki, Reika, dan Alice.  
**

Myoudouin Itsuki, seorang ahli bela diri dari keluarga Myoudouin. Hari ini, dia telah selesai di Semi-final Pertandingan Bela-Diri Nasional. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk...ya, mandi! Lu pikir apa, makan bakso?

"Ah, permisi?" terdengar suara yang terdengar akrab. Itsuki membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata seorang anak perempuan berambut biru panjang. Dibelakangnya ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut diikat dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itsuki.

"Bang, ini kamar mandi perempuan. Kamar mandi laki-laki di sebelah." yang rambutnya diikat dua berkata sambil tersenyum.

Langsunglah senyum Itsuki tadi berubah. Memang sih, dia dulu pernah _cross-dress _jadi laki-laki, tapi kan nggak lagi sekarang. Rambutnya memang pendek, tapi pasti tahulah bedanya! Muncullah simbol marah di sudut kepalanya.

"Eh, tunggu. Kalian Aoki Reika dan Yotsuba Alice kan?"tanya Itsuki.

"Eh, kok tahu? Mau gombal ya, Bang?" Alice balik bertanya, sementara Reika bingung dengan arti kata 'gombal'.

Secara spontan, Itsuki melepas handuk yang dipakainya di bahu dan langsung melempar benda bau keringat tersebut ke arah wajah-wajah cantik Reika dan Alice. #author di cap lebay oleh massa + fans nya Itsuki.

"AH, BEGO! INI MYOUDOUIN ITSUKI TAHU! KAWANNYA TSUBOMI, ERIKA, DAN YURI! MASA LUPA SAMA TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN!?" kata Itsuki yang sepertinya bermaksud untuk menghancurkan capslock author.

"Ah, rupanya Itsuki-san ya? Maaf, maaf. Lupa." kata Reika kepada Pretty Cure yang terkenal lumayan kuat meskipun masih kalah dengan Yuri.

"Lupa? LUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Pada pertandingan final, Reika dan Alice tidak ikut karena sayangnya mereka ditendang oleh Itsuki ke Segitiga Bermuda.

**3. Asal-usul Klimpiang**

**With: Nozomi, Rin, Nao, and Yayoi.**

Rin, Nao, dan Yayoi sedang menginap di rumah Nozomi. Sekarang sudah malam, mereka sudah makan yang enak-enak, dan Nozomi ingin menceritakan cerita hantu. Tentunya setelah Rin, Nao dan Yayoi mengambil guling mereka yang bau ompol untuk dipeluk-peluk secara ketakutan.

"...Jadi aku, Miyuki dan Mana ke toilet. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara...KLIMPIANG!"

"...a-apa?''

"KLIMPIANG!"

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Lho, kok ngakak?" Nozomi pun bingung.

"Dari dulu aku ga pernah dengar _soundeffect _klimpiang, Nozomi!"

"Iya, itu cuma dibuat-buat kan?"

"Nozomi-chan ga tahu _soundeffect_! Nozomi-chan ga tahu _soundeffect_! Na na na na na!"

Dan tahulah kalian siapa yang kena serangan _Shooting Star _milik Cure Dream alias Nozomi hari ini.

**4. KEEP SMILE! PRETTY CURE!**

**With: Smile! Pretty Cure**

"Ayam goreng itu milikku, Akaoni! Kembalikan br*ngsek!" teriak Wolfrun.

"Gak! Aku yang lihat duluan~oni. Berarti ini punyaku~oni. Menyerah saja, Wolfrun." jawab Akaoni dengan ceria.

"Sudahlah~dawasa! Aku sudah tahu bahwa Smile! Pretty Cure punya kekuatan baru~dawasa!" terdengar suara cempreng Nek Majorina-maksudnya, Buyut Majorina. *author dikirim ke dimensi lain*

"Hm? Kekuatan baru? Ciyus?" tanya Wolfrun penasaran.

"Miapah?" lanjut Akaoni.

"Iya~dawasa!Suer! Tengok tuh! Mereka udah menyerang!" kata Majorina sambil menunjuk...

Team Smile! Pretty Cure yang terdiri atas Cure Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, dan Beauty mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip _speakers. _

"Ultra Speakers! Berikan kami kekuatan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar musik...apa tuh yang dipakai si Caesar?

"PENONTON, KEEP SMILE!"

Akaoni melongo sementara Wolfrun mencuri ayam gorengnya sambil melongo juga. Majorina mencari CD Gangnam Style untuk mengalahkan mereka.

**5. Si Kopret?**

**With: Erika, Ellen and Akane.  
**

Erika tersenyum. Hari ini dia akan ikut Program Pelatihan Guru. Memang dia sekarang ingin menjadi _fashion designer_, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui beberapa hal tentang menjadi guru kan? Ya, Kurumi Erika yang ITU, mau belajar cara jadi GURU. _Random_ ya? Mungkin lagi bosan si author ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, waktunya untuk praktek mengajar, alias mengajar kawan-kawan disini.

"Kurumi Erika, silahkan maju."

Erika pun maju. Kurokawa Ellen mendongak mendengar nama yang akrab itu, lalu melihat gadis 14 tahun itu. "Erika-chan! _Ganbatte!" _teriaknya. Erika menyadarinya, lalu nyengir sambil tertawa.

Praktek mengajar ini mengharuskan mereka untuk menjadi seperti guru asli. Berarti Erika harus memanggil semua yang ada disana dengan nama palsu (karena sangking banyaknya muridnya, dan memang gak mungkin hafal semua nama-nama ini.)

Sementara itu...

Akane dan Candy sedang menatap Cure Decor, yang didapatkan tadi pagi setelah mengalahkan seekor (?) Akanbe. Cure Decor ini berbentuk Ulos. Karena rasa penasaran, Akane meletakkannya didalam Smile Pact-nya.

"_Let's go! Batak!"  
_

"Batak itu apaan-kuru~?" tanya Candy.

"Batak itu-" Akane belum sempat menjelaskan, tiba-tiba sebuah cahanya meluncur dari Smile Pact tersebut kearah Gedung Program Pelatihan Guru.

Cahaya itu mengenai Erika. Tidak ada yang melihatnya kecuali Ellen, yang berpikir itu hanya setan yang lewat karena terlalu sepi.

"Silahkan mulai Kurumi-san."

"_Yosh! _Heh, kau, Sikopret! Berapa 11 X 9?"

'_Sikopret!? Nama macam apa itu!?' _tanya semuanya dalam hati. Namun, si murid tetap menjawab. "99."

"Bagus! Kau memang anak pintar! Sekarang kau Sikopret!" _Sikopret lagi?_

_"_Sikopret!"

"Sikopret!"

"Sikopret!"

"Uh...kenapa nama kami Sikopret semua, bu?" tanya Ellen.

"JANGAN KAU MENENTANG GURU! KAU MURID DURHAKA YANG SANGAT KATROAK! BAU MACAM T*IK LEMBU LAGI, KUROKOPRET SIKOPRET!"

Ellen dan semua murid lain yang melihat bahwa Erika itu mirip orang batak, langsung memasang muka 'Watdepakisdisbro!?'

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**5,5. Kemarahan dan Firasat Buruk (Lanjutan dari 'Si Kopret?' dan juga 'Kamar Mandi')**

"Begini lho Ellen. Dari semalam pagi, Erika dan Coffret berantem. Semuanya karena Coffret memakan SATU batang Pockey milik Erika, jadinya Erika memanggilnya Si Kopret. Dan soal Erika mirip orang batak sih, aku nampak dari belakang kalau Akane ga sengaja (atau sengaja kali ya?) memakai Decor Ulos di Pact nya."

"Ah, begitu. Makasih Itsuki-chan! BTW, lo ikut Pertandingan Bela-diri Nasional minggu lalu kan? Alice sama Reika kemana, kok hilang? Hibiki lagi nyariin mereka."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, dah!"

Sementara itu...

"Sudah kubilang kan Reika, bawa HP. Untung aku bisa nelpon Sebastian buat menjemput kita dari Segitiga Bermuda kan? " kata Alice, yang sedang di pesawat pribadi Yotsuba bersama Reika.

"Ya, untung juga kita-maksudnya aku, pandai renang. Tapi, kok kayak ada firasat buruk ya..?"kata Reika.

"AKANBE!"

"JIKOCHU!"

Dengan datangnya kedua mahluk tersebut, kita tutup fic ini dengan berdoa sesuai agama, dan lalu baris dan salam author ya...*lha, kok macem pulang sekolah?#plak.

* * *

**Ya, lumayan lah...Nanti saya tambah lagi chapternya!^^**

**Itsuki: Tolong review ya...kalau di flame dengan kasar, ikut sama Alice dan Reika di Segitiga Bermuda ya...**

**Itsuki...para readers takut tuh... -_-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yo! Ada chapter baru nih! Siap-siap! Um...Karen! Disclaimer!**

**Karen: Mau Nozomi, Rin, dan Urara dapat 100 tiap ujian pun, author gila ini tidak akan memiliki Pretty Cure.**

* * *

**6. Nama Negara**

**With: Mana, Tsubomi, Setsuna, Karen.**

Mana, Tsubomi, Setsuna dan Karen lagi main Pak Polisi, pakai nama negara. Urutannya adalah Karen, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Mana. Mari kita lihat bagaimana hasillnya.

"Pak Polisi, Pak Polisi! Numpang tanya, sebentar! Atas nama, negara! Dimulai, dari Karen! Kemudian, Setsuna. Misalnya:"

"Norway."

"China."

"Lithuania."

"Trump Kingdom!"

...

"Uhm...Mana-san, setahuku sih, tidak ada Trump Kingdom." sahut Tsubomi.

"Ada kok!" teriak Mana.

"Di mana?" tanya Setsuna.

"MakoPi kan dari Trump Kingdom!" jawabnya.

"Lho...kita kan main nama negara!" kata Setsuna.

"Kan ga bilang negara di bumi, atau negara di mana..."balas Mana. Baru kelihatan nih, pintarnya.

"Secara teknis, kamu bilang Trump **Kingdom**, Kingdom artinya kerajaan."

Mana pundung di pojok ruangan karena ucapan Karen tadi.

**7. Tiga Orang Gila**

**With: Erika, Tsubomi, Love, Setsuna, Nagisa, Honoka.**

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah tiga orang gila. Yang satu bernama Momozono Love, yang kedua bernama Kurumi Erika, dan yang ketiga bernama Misumi Nagisa. Mereka dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena terlalu banyak berkeliaran. Diantara semua pasien, merekalah yang tinggal paling lama disana, karena tingkat kegilaan mereka ini.

Setelah melihat perkembangan mereka bertiga, rumah sakit akhirnya memutuskan untuk membebaskan mereka, dengan sedikit tes. Tes ini ada tiga tahap, dengan tiga pintu yang dijaga tiga dokter, yaitu Dr. Tsubomi, Dr. Setsuna, dan Dr. Honoka.

Yang pertama dites adalah Love. Dia berjalan ke pintu pertama.

"Halo, Momozono-san. Ini adalah tes pertama." ucap Tsubomi, Dokter yang pertama.

"Apakah kamu selama ini gila?"

"Iya, dokter. Saya ga tahu bagaimana saya bisa gila.' kata Love sambil terisak. "Tapi saya yakin, saya sudah sembuh setelah bertahun-tahun perawatan di sini."

"Ah, baiklah. Silahkan maju ke pintu kedua."

Love maju ke pintu kedua. Disana ia melihat Setsuna, dokter kedua.

"Ah, halo Momozono-san. Sekarang adalah tes kedua. Berapa hasil dari 5+7 ?"

Love tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Itu mudah, Dok! Jawabannya...13!"

"S-s-sayang sekali, salah. Kamu harus kembali dirawat."

Pasien kedua, Erika. Di pintu pertama...

"Selamat Siang, Kurumi-san. Saya ingin bertanya, kenapa anda bisa gila?"

"APUAAAA!? GUE GA GILA TAHU! LU DOKTER GILA! LU BUKAN DOKTER! LU PROFESOR DOKTOR KOMPOR BOCOR!"

Dengan itu, Erika dikirim kembali untuk dirawat.

Terakhir, Nagisa.

"Halo, Misumi-san. Bagaimana hidup anda sebelum ini, sampai anda bisa gila?"

"Hiks...aku dulu terobsesi sama seorang lelaki dokter...dia..."

Nagisa pun bercerita bagaimana ia menjadi gila.

"Ah, baiklah, kamu boleh masuk ke tes berikutnya." Nagisa pun menuju pintu kedua.

"Misumi-san, selamat. Anda sudah di tes kedua. 5 + 7?"

"Um...anou...12 kalau ga salah."

"Pintar! Ayo! Satu pintu lagi lho!" Nagisa dengan senang masuk ke pintu terakhir. Ia melihat Dr. Honoka. Tiba-tiba, Nagisa tertawa. Honoka tertawa kecil.

"Haha, selamat Misumi-san! Anda sendiri yang masuk ke tes ketiga! Sekarang, apa tadi yang ditanya di tes 1 dan 2?

"Ahahaaha! Yang pertama ditanya, kenapa aku gila. Padahal aku ga gila! Tapi, akhirnya aku buat-buat cerita supaya bisa keluar dari sini!"

"..."

"Yang kedua, ditanya 5 + 7! Aku tahu jelas-jelas kalau hasilnya 15, tapi dokternya bisa ditipu! Masa' dibilangnya 12? Muahahahaha!"

Honoka yang tadinya senyum berubah ekspresinya jadi ('_'). Ujungnya, Nagisa bernasib sama dengan teman-temannya.

**8. Kecelakaan Kanade**

**With: Suite Pretty Cure**

"Ah? Kanade-san hilang?" tanya Ako.

"Iya, Ko! Tadi Kakak naik sepeda, terus nabrak orang! Akhirnya dia hilang..." jawab Souta, adik laki-laki Kanade.

"Kanade pasti kabur ke suatu tempat yang jauh!" ucap Hibiki.

"Iya! Ayo kita cari sebelum terlambat!" lanjut Ellen.

Mereka mencari. Di kamar mandi. Di tong sampah. Di Kibougahana (alias Kota Heartcatch! Pretty Cure). Di China. Di France. Di America. Di Antarktika. Di...di...disni senang, di sana senang#dor. Bahkan di Segitiga Bermuda, tempat Alice, Reika, dan juga pelayan Alice, Sebastian. Akhirnya sudah malam, dan Hibiki yang resah pun tidur di rumah Kanade.

Tengah malam...

Pintu loteng terbuka. Yang membuka bukan hantu ataupun jin, melainkan gadis 14 tahun berambut pirang bernama **Minamino Kanade. **

Dia lapar, jadi dia mencari makan di dapur. Setelah mendapatkan cupcake coklat...

"K-K-KANADE-CHAN, NGAPAIN LO!?"

"HI-HI-HIBIKI?"

Alhasil, Kanade dihukum selama seminggu karena membuat orangtuanya pusing 1000 keliling.

**9. Hilang!?  
**

**With: Rin, Nao, dan Yayoi.**

Rin, Nao dan Yayoi sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan yang gelap gulita seperti mata gurita yang jelita(?).

"Uh...Nao...Aku takut.."ujar Rin sambil merapat ke Nao.

"I-Iya. Yayoi-san, kamu ga takut?"Nao melanjutkan.

"Heh. Aku ga takut lagi! Aku belajar sihir dari anime!"

"Ha? Anime?"

Tiba-tiba datanglah jin, setan, pocong, tuyul, b*tman (?), dan sebangsanya. Rin dan Nao merinding Caesar (Readers: MERINDING DISKO!). Yayoi tetap tenang.

"Hm...**Konsenterasi...bukan Konsen-belacan...**Hilang, hilang...HIIIIIILAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Triiiiiiing!

Rin dan Nao melihat kesekeliling mereka. Para hantu masih disana. Yayoi menghilang.

"YAYOI, YOU G*BLOK!"

"SIAL, YAYOI-BEG************!"

Yayoi yang berada di kamarnya sambil minum M*rai Och* berkata "Problem, Rin, Nao?" sambil memakai _trollface._

**10. Pretty Cure's got talent!  
**

**With: Mana, Rikka, Makoto, Urara, OC.**

"Hai pemirsa! Saya adalah host disini, Indira/cureokami11/Author AWESOME YANG BERKUASA/dor. Selamat datang di...Pretty Cure's Got Talent!" teriak seorang perempuan berumur 11 tahun.

"Ini adalah Juri-juri hari ini! Hishikawa Rikka, sekretaris OSIS di SMP Oogai! Kenzaki Makoto, penyanyi yang lagi naik daun! dan Kasugano Urara, aktris 13 tahun yang ternama!"

"Nah, ayo kita lihat peserta pertama. Aida Mana...akan...m-m-m-menyanyi!?"

Mana naik ke panggung senyum-senyum. Author memakai _earplugs. _Rikka kabur ke kamar mandi. Makoto beli tiket ke America. Urara bingung.

"BUUUUUUUURUUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGG KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK TUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Urara, penonton dan para readers pun pingsan mendengar suara Mana yang na'uzubillah.

* * *

**10,5. Itu negara tahu! (lanjutan dari 'Nama Negara')  
**

Tsubomi, Setsuna dan Karen melanjutkan permainan mereka dengan urutan Karen, Tsubomi, Setsuna. Mereka sudah bermain cukup lama...

"Monaco..."

"Vatican..."

"Prussia..."

...

"Maksudmu Russia, kan?" tanya Karen.

"Bukan! Memang ada negara Prussia!" balas Setsuna. Tsubomi merasakan firasat buruk.

Keduanya berubah menjadi Cure Aqua dan Cure Passion, lalu mengadu Sapphire Arrow dan Happiness Hurricane, yang tidak akan selesai sampai kiamat karena kedua jurus itu sangatlah AWESOME. Ini semua gara-gara nama Prussia.

Nun jauh di dunia Anime/Manga yang lain, seorang pria albino berwajah ASEM bersin.

* * *

**Kalimat terakhir di omake tersebut kalian ga akan ngerti, kecuali sudah menonton/membaca Anime/Manga tersebut. XD**

**Saya lihat tadi ada yang follow cerita ini ya? Terima Kasih. ^^**

**Pesan: Update saya ga tentu untuk cerita ini. Saya update hanya kalau saya mau. (Readers: WOI! Author: Problem? Suka-suka ORE-SAMA dong!)**

**Review please? Yang review dikasih tiket nonton "Pertarungan Maut Aqua VS Passion"! (Uang ongkos ke dunia Pretty Cure sebesar:1.000.000 US Dollar. Readers: WOT!?*pingsan*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wah! Saya kok ga nampak ada review!? Ntar jawab dulu ya...**

**To: Guest: Makasih ya...Ada kok Fic Bhs Indonesia lagi. Semacam Parodi Suite PeCure. Sayangnya udah lama ga Update. Ok, saya usahakan sering-sering Update!**

**To: Muhammad Izzat Awwal: Thank you...I'll update again soon! Too late, Mana udah nyanyi di Chapter 2.**

**Anyways, Yuri- Eh, maksudnya, Tsukikage-sama! Disclaimer, please.  
**

**Yuri: Ga usah formal banget, Author-san. Aku ga peduli kalau pun Erika sembuh dari penyakit gila nya, author ini tidak akan memiliki Pretty Cure.**

**Yuri-sama ga manggil gue gila! Yay! Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

**11. Mengapa Yuri Bad Mood?**

**With: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! team.**

"Itsuki, sekarang Yuri kok sering Bad Mood ya?" tanya Tsubomi.

"Maksud lo galau?"

"Sama aja kale..."

"Hm...Ya sudah. Cerita nya begini nih..." Itsuki mulai menceritakan, dan kita akan melihat _flashback._

_Beberapa hari yang lalu..._

"Yuri! Tembak, tembak! Monster ini besar! Kalau menang, kita naik ke level 100!"

"Okay! Kamu juga, Erika! Pakai sihir air mu untuk memperlambat monster ini!"

"T-tunggu dulu!" teriak Tsubomi_, "_Yuri dan Erika main game online!?"

"Iya"

"_S-Sonna_! Aku mau ikut main juga!"

Itsuki cuek dengan tangisan Tsubomi, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

Jadi, Yuri dan Erika main game online sama-sama. Suatu hari, Erika log in duluan. Kemudian, dia dikelilingi monster. Kemudian, Yuri log in.

"Erika!" Yuri mengambil senjatanya, yaitu AK-47 (tunggu! Game absurd apa yang salah satu pilihan senjatanya AK-47!?) , lalu ia menembakkannya.

**DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!**

"Yuri-san, berhenti!"

"Kenapa!? Aku marah dan mereka harus dibunuh!"

**DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!****DOR!**

"Y-Yuri..."

Yuri melihat Erika diantara kerumunan monster mati itu. Ia berdarah. Di layar komputer, terlihat bahwa nyawa Erika sudah habis.

**Erika's HP -300**

**Erika's HP: 0**

**Erika is dead  
**

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

"Jadi Yuri Bad Mood-"

"Galau"

"-Serahmu lah, Itsuki. Karena Erika mati di game online?"

"Iya."

** 12. Belalai!?  
**

**With: Mana, Rikka, and Makoto.**

Mana, Rikka, dan Makoto baru selesai ujian IPA. Mana dan Rikka adalah dua murid terpintar di kelas, jadi Makoto beruntung jadi teman mereka. Sekarang, mereka berbincang di luar kelas.

"Soal paling gampang tadi menurut kalian No. berapa?" tanya Makoto.

"No. 37! Tentang urutan Planet-planet." jawab Rikka dengan enteng.

"No. 1! Apakah fungsi belalai pada gajah?" Mana mengulangi soal itu.

"Oh, gampang! A: Untuk minum dan mengambil makanan." Rikka menjawab lagi sambil membersihkan kacamata nya.

"Lho!? Bukannya B: Menyerang musuh?" tanya Makoto.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, salah ya...Tapi belalai itu telinga gajah, kan?" tanya Makoto lagi.

...

"MakoPi! Belalai itu hidung nya!" teriak Mana.

"Kalau pun itu telinga, apa bisa kamu menyerang dengan telinga!?" lanjut Rikka, lalu keduanya tertawa.

Wajah Makoto merah, lalu dia mengambil Lovely Commune nya. "Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

"Euh...Mana."

"Iya?"

"Kabur ke America yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Sayangnya, mereka langsung pingsan karena diserang jurus Sword Hurricane milik Cure Sword.

**13. Klinik Nozomi**

**With: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! team  
**

"Komachi sayang...gua punya pantun lho..." kata Natsu tiba-tiba.

'_K-Kok manggil sayang?' _Tapi, Komachi tetap menjawab, "Pantunnya gimana?"

"Satu titik, dua koma."

"Artinya?"

"Komachi cantik, gua yang punya."

Komachi kaget. Rin dan Karen yang mengintip dari belakang juga kaget.

Melihat ekspresi Rin, Karen berkata, "Bukan cuma Natsu, Rin. Tengok tuh." sambil menunjuk Mimino Kurumi.

"Waaah! Ada permen! Urara-chan bagi dong!" teriak Kurumi dengan aura keanak-anakkan, yang sangat mengganggu Urara.

"Kok bisa?" Rin kaget. Langsung lah kedua 'mahluk' itu menjawab.

"Dulu, saya kalem, serius, dan terlalu jujur." kata Natsu.

"Dulu, saya serius, dan suka marahin Nozomi." kata Kurumi.

"Setelah berobat ke klinik Nozomi, kami jadi OOC (Out of Character)! Terimakasih, Klinik Nozomi!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

Urara dan Komachi sweat drop. Karen dan Rin berteriak "NOZOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**14. Ketapel**

**With: Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen.**

Pada waktu pelajaran Matematika di SMP Private Aria, Kanade sedang duduk tenang, belajar.

Sampai ada segumpal kertas yang mengenai punggung nya. Ternyata Hibiki yang menembak dengan ketapel.

"Hehehe..."Hibiki ketawa, tiba-tiba ada karet hinggap di wajah nya."Aw!"

"NGAPAIN LO HIBIKI!?AWAS LO YA!"

Akhir nya mereka berantem. Murid-murid bukannya melerai, malah heboh dan ada yang dukung Hibiki, ada yang dukung Kanade. Gurunya sudah sweat drop, ga tahu mau ngapain.

"Aha! Genius lo, El!" Ellen berteriak sendiri, lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Ia kembali dengan kamera dan microphone, dan berdandan ala presenter.

"Selamat datang di acara tv baru ini! Ketapel Wars! Hari ini, Hojo Hibiki VS Minamino Kanade!"

Gurunya pun sweat drop. Ayah Hibiki yang merupakan guru music, Hojo Dan, ikut-ikutan nonton dan mendukung putri semata wayangnya. Souta kabur dari SD nya, dan bukannya mendukung kakaknya Kanade, malah mendukung Hibiki juga.

**15. Tissue Pelangi**

**With: Yayoi, Rin, and Akane**

Rin dan Nao ingin balas dendam ke Yayoi atas perbuatannya di cerita ke 9. Sayang nya, Nao sakit, jadi digantikan oleh Akane. Pada malam Jum'at Kliwon, mereka menyusup ke rumah Yayoi.

Yayoi sedang duduk di toilet. Tiba-tiba...

"Mau tisu merah~?" muncul tisu merah.

"Atau tisu biru~?" muncul tisu biru.

Kise Yayoi langsung ketakutan setengah mati. Namun, dia merasa pernah mendengar suara-suara itu. Maka...

"Gua mau Tisu Pelangi!"

Mendengar itu, Rin dan Akane yang sembunyi di belakang toilet (entah bagaimana, author pun ga tahu) pingsan. Yayoi ketawa ga jelas...

".**Konsenterasi...bukan Konsen-belacan...**"lalu, Yayoi berbisik sendiri...

Triiiiiiing!

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan!"

Rin pun bangun karena suara Akane.

"Apaan Akane- Eh!?"

Mereka berada di ruangan sempit, dengan speakers. Tiba-tiba terdengar musik yang ceria. Tangan mereka bergerak sendiri keatas kepala mereka.

"K-kita dipaksa nari Caramelldansen!?"teriak Rin.

"_Aka~n__! _Yayoi Anjr*t!" lanjut Akane.

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**15,5. Lari!**

**With: Fresh! Pretty Cure team**

Ternyata, team Fresh! Pretty Cure main game online yang pernah dimainkan Yuri dan Erika. Sekarang, mereka sedang berlari dari monster yang namanya Domonster. Lho, kenapa? Karena Love menggigit monster itu (Love: Habis, bentuknya mirip doughnut!). Dan kenapa mereka tidak bertarung? Karena mereka hanya Level 50-an dan Domonster itu Level 150!

"Setsuna! Lari! Cepetan!" teriak Miki.

"Kok kamu ketinggalan jauh sih, Setsuna?" tanya Inori.

"Aduuuh...padahal gue udah lari!" teriak Setsuna.

"Tanda panah di keyboard nya di tahan, bukan di pencet berkali-kali!" ceramah Miki.

"Oh! Begitu!"

"Setsuna! Miki! Buki (Inori)! Seharusnya kalian fokus lari dulu! Kalau lari sambil ngetik dialog kan jadi lama lari-"

**Love has been attacked by Domonster**

******Love**'s HP -500

******Love**'s HP: 0

******Love** is dead.

"LOVE KAKAKKU TERCINTA!TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Miki dan Inori menarik Setsuna ke semak-semak untuk bersembunyi.

"Oy! Ini kan cuma game, Setsuna! Baru tahu lu kena _Sister Complex_ ! teriak Mikimenjewer Setsuna yang menangis tanpa henti. Inori sweat drop.

* * *

**Yahoo! Udah selesai lagi chapter yang Kajol (Kagak Jolas)! Terimakasih, pada readers and reviewers! **

**Keep reviewing yah...and KEEP SMILE!#plak.**


	4. New Year Special Chapter!

**Author's Note: YAAAAY! Sekarang sudah tahun 2014! Ga sabar nunggu February...Season baru PreCure! HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! ^^**

**Jadi, ini chapter special tahun baru! Tadinya mau dibuat kemarin, tapi ketagihan menggambar sama main game Online...-_- Udah deh! Saya kasih kesempatan untuk Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely (Karakter Happiness Charge) untuk disclaimer nya~!**

**Megumi: Hai! Saya Megumi! Author ini tidak memiliki Pretty Cure. Dia hanya memiliki satu Bl*ckberry, iP*d (kongsi sama Mami) dan Netbook (kongsi sama Mami).**

**Ga perlu lo sebutin satu-satu! Terus gue punya 3*S juga! Dah, enjoy...Settingnya saat masih tanggal 31 ya...**

* * *

**16. Siapa lo?**

**With: All Stars, with Megumi and Hime from HappinessCharge.**

"Jadi kita pesta menghitung mundur tahun baru dimana?" tanya Itsuki.

"Di Kibougahana aja! Di rumah kacanya si Tsubomi!" teriak Erika semangat over 9000 (?). Tsubomi mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumam "B-Boleh..."

"OK! Yang siapkan makanan?" tanya Saki.

"Kamu aja Saki. Sama Hikari, Kanade, dan Akane." jawab Mai.

"Team Smile (kecuali Akane) dan Team Doki-Doki buat hiasan!" kata Nagisa.

"Baik!"

"Terus...Mai, kamu ikut mereka buat hiasan ya?" kata Nagisa.

"Lalu...tentunya Team Suite main music ya!" lanjutnya, sementara yang dibilang mengangguk.

"Team Fresh! Kalian nari di panggung pake music nya Team Suite!"

"Sip, Kapten Nagisa! Kamu sama Honoka ngapain?" tanya Love kembali.

"Kami yang masang hiasan dan beli kembang api dan terompet! Lalu...Urara ikut sama Team Suite, nyanyi bareng Ako ya...Sisanya ikut kami berdua."

"Ok! Semuanya sudah, kan? Kettei! Besok kan?" teriak Nozomi.

"Ah! Kami kok ga kebagian tugas?"

"Biarin aja, Megumi. Kita ga usah kerja!"

"Kan ga adil, Hime!"

Semua berhenti bicara dan menatap kedua mahluk asing (?) tersebut. Satu berambut pink tua dan diikat. Yang satu lagi rambutnya tergerai berwarna biru tua.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Hibiki.

"Aku Aino Megumi! Dia Shirayuki Hime! Kami Pretty Cure baru...salam kenal-"

**DOR!DOR!**

"Yuri, kok ditembak!?"

"Siapa tahu mereka itu penyusup!"

"...Dan dari mana kamu dapat AK-47?"

"Beli."

Semua kecuali Yuri, Megumi, dan Hime facepalm berjamaah (?).

**17. Murah!**

**With: Smile Pretty Cure! minus Akane, DokiDoki! Pretty Cure!, Mai**

"Jadi kalian berempat beli karton dan origami warna-warni, dan kami beli balon! Ngerti?" tanya Mana ke team Smile minus Akane plus Mai.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali lagi kesini setengah jam lagi. Adieu!" kata Aguri, lalu mereka berlima pergi. Team Smile - Akane + Mai pun pergi mencari origami dan karton.

"DEMI TUHAAAAN! UDAH MAU TAHUN BARU KOK MALAH NAIK HARGANYA!?" teriak Nao sambil melihat kertas origami dengan label harga 1.000.000 $.

"Waduh, gimana nih!?" tanya Mai yang panik seperlima mati (?).

"Fufufu...tenang. Gue udah belajar sihir, Mai." kata Yayoi. Miyuki, Mai dan Reika melongo. Nao sembunyi di kolong meja.

"**Konsenterasi...bukan** **Konsen-belacan... **Diskon, Diskon...DIIIIIIIIIIIISKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Triiiiiing...

"Aduh...salah deh. Kabur ah!" Yayoi kabur ke kamar mandi yang rupanya banyak kecoa dan buaya (Pembaca: Author, ga salah? Author: Oh...maksudnya Aligator, bukan Buaya)

Sementara itu...

"Yayoiiiiii Kok bisa begini!?" tanya/teriak Reika. Ternyata, di punggung nya terdapat tulisan:

**AOKI REIKA, GADIS CANTIK, PINTAR, ANGGUN, AWET MUDA DAN OH SEBAGAINYA. USIA 14 TAHUN.**

**DISKON TAHUN BARU!**

**DARI Rp1.000.000, ke Rp 500!**

**Note: Kami tidak tanggung jawab kalau anda masuk UGD karena dia marah**

Dengan itu, ribuan laki-laki yang memakai kaus 'Jomblo Forever' langsung rebutan ngasi duit ke mbak-mbak kasir buat beli si Reika. Miyuki lari, takut jadi korban. Begitu juga Nao. Mai ikut Yayoi di kamar mandi.

**18. Masak yuk!  
**

**With: Hikari, Saki, Kanade, Akane.**

Hikari, Saki, Kanade, dan Akane sedang memasak di rumah Saki. Hikari membuat cookies, Saki membuat cake, Kanade membuat cupcake dan Akane membuat Okonomiyaki.

"Wah...Cupcake nya cantik, Kanade!" puji Saki sambil menghias cake nya.

"Hehe...Makasih!"

"Akane-chan juga! Okonomiyaki nya kelihatan enak!" kata Hikari sambil mengeluarkan cookies nya dari oven.

"Itu belum apa-apa! Tengok nih!" teriak Akane sambil melempar makanan khas Osaka itu ke angkasa (?) dengan spatula nya.

Satu detik...Dua detik...Tiga detik...

"Onokomiyaki nya ke**mana**?" tanya Saki.

"Saki, ga mungkinlah diambil si **Mana. **Dia kan lagi belanja. Ntar gue tengok ke luar dulu. Mungkin Wolfrun atau Akaoni yang ngambil." kata Akane sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar soundeffect benda jatuh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' teriak Kanade. Nah, kalian pasti berpikir Kanade yang kena okonomiyaki nya kan?

Salah.

"Kanade, tenang!"

"Iya, teriak-teriak di siang bolong ga akan membantu!"

"Tapi ini artinya gue harus ngulang lagi Cupcake yang sempurna tadi..."

Yak, cupcake nya yang kena. Padahal author mau ngambil cupcake nya dan dimakan sendiri-eh, maksudnya dibagi-bagi ke para readers. Dasar Akane.

**19. Pohon!  
**

**With: Suite Pretty Cure , Fresh Pretty Cure!, Urara**

Urara menatap pohon yang tinggi bersama team Suite Pretty Cure dan Fresh Pretty Cure. Mic Urara dan Ako nyangkut di atas pohon itu. Bagaimana ceritanya? Author pun tak tahu...

"Yah...gimana kita nyanyi nanti?" keluh Urara.

"Ako, kamu bawa enggrang?" tanya Hibiki ke anak 9 tahun tersebut. Ako menggeleng.

"Eh...tenang! Gue bawa ini nih!" kata Love sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senjata, lalu menembak pohon itu. Pohonnya tumbang dan mic nya jatuh.

"LOVE! APAAN!? NGAPAIN LO BAWA AK-47!? Sama aja kayak Yuri lo..." kata Miki.

"Ini AK-74, beda lagi!"

"Terserahmu lah, sis. Dari mana dapatnya?" tanya Setsuna.

"Yuri jualan."

Semua kecuali Love ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Eh, harga nya berapa?" tanya Ellen. Sekarang mereka semua kecuali Love dan Ellen extreme facepalm dan pingsan.

**20. Kembang Api!**

**With: Nagisa, Honoka, and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! minus Urara.**

Tahun baru bukan apa-apa tanpa kembang api dan terompet tahun baru. Jadi, ayo kita lihat Nagisa, Honoka, dan team Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! minus Urara membeli barang-barang tersebut.

"Oke...terompet, sudah. Kembang api...yang mana ya?" ujar Honoka sambil melihat-lihat.

Sementara itu, Nozomi usil dan mengambil korek api.

"Nozomi! Ngapain lo!?" tanya Kurumi.

"Huehehehe...Mau ngejutin yang lain pake mercon ini..." katanya sambil menyalakan mercon tersebut.

"Tapi mercon nya menghadap ke depan!"

"Terus? Masbuloh?"

"Tapi-"

**DOR!**

"Apaan ini!? AAARIEEENAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"-di depan mercon itu ada Nagisa." lanjut Kurumi, sambil melihat mercon tersebut mengangkasa.

"Oh...Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan." kata Nozomi, lalu dia berlari ke mesjid.

"Innalillahi wa Innalillahi rajiun...Telah berpulang ke rahmatullah, Misumi Nagisa-"

**BOOM!**

"Innalillahi wa Innalillahi rajiun...Telah berpulang ke neraka, si kampretus katrok g*blok sh*t Yumehara Nozomi."

Ternyata mercon nya balik lagi ke bumi...dan masuk ke mesjid itu. Penduduk setempat hanya bisa pingsan melihat itu.

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**20,5. Countdown!**

**With: All Stars, with Megumi and Hime from Happiness Charge  
**

Semua hiasan telah terpasang rapi. Kembang api terjejer di halaman, dan akan di nyalakan saat jam 00.00. Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako dan Urara tampil di panggung dengan lagu LaLaLa Suite Pretty Cure, dengan Love, Miki, Inori, dan Setsuna menari.

Semuanya sempurna...kecuali mereka tidak punya jam untuk menghitung mundur.

"WADUH, GIMANA NIH!?" teriak mereka semua kompak bin serempak.

"Ta-da! Ini dia!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah TV yang menghitung mundur, dibawa oleh Megumi dan Hime.

"Kalian kok hidup lagi!?" tanya Yuri sambil mengancungkan senjata.

"Dengan kekuatan...IMAJINASI..." kata Hime sambil melambaikan tangannya bak Sp0ngeb0b Squ*rep*nts.

"Kami mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi...tapi kami memang Pretty Cure lho!Ini alat kami, PreChanMirror!" kata Megumi sambil menunjukkan sebuah alat berwarna pink dan silver.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...Eh! Ayo hitung mundur!" kata Nagisa.

"10!" teriak team Max Heart.

"9!" sambung team Splash Star.

"8!" lanjut team 5 GoGo.

"7!" sahut team Fresh.

"6!" tambah team Heartcatch, dengan Erika semangat 16.000 (?)

"5!" ujar team Suite.

"4!" kata team Smile.

"3!" dilanjutkan lagi oleh team DokiDoki.

"2!" teriak Megumi dan Hime.

"1!"mereka mengakhiri dengan teriakan yang sangat keras, sampai tetangga di China, Korea Selatan, Taiwan, Australia, Malaysia, Timor Leste dan Antartika (?) terbangun dan protes.

**PETS!**

"YAH, MATI LAMPU!"

* * *

**Yay...2014! Ga sabar nunggu February...HappinessCharge...tanggal 11 Ultah Gue...dan juga Ultah Hetalia Japan alias National Foundation Day di Jepang. Ah...besoknya tgl 12 Ultah kawan gue, Alya dan Ultah Hetalia Spain...****  
**

**Walah! Kok jadi ngomong sendiri ya? Yah, yang penting, semoga tahun ini adalah tahun yang baik untuk kita semua...**

**Pretty Cure All Stars: MINNA! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!**

**Megumi & Hime: See you later~! ^^**

**PS: Ada juga dari HappinessCharge Omori Yuko. Tapi sifat nya belum pasti, jadi dia belum di masukan disini.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Kembali lagi di...Kegilaan para Pretty Cure! Nah, sekarang wakunya membalas review dari fans-ku yang setia. #eeea!#narsisamatlu**

**To Muhammad Izzat Awwal: Kalau OOC diracik (?) dengan tepat, maka akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan.#Ga nyambung. Terimakasih sudah me-review, semoga tahun ini tahun yang baik ya...**

**To Luciano Fryo: Eh? Yang benar? Serius? Mi ayam?(?) MAKASIIIIH! Pretty Cure kan emang banyak series nya, jadi kadang bikin bingung, sangking banyak nya. He-eh...11 February! Jadi anda 31 August ya? Ok, kalau anda salam awesome, saya salam epic ya! **

**To rani. abiezz: Terimakasih~! *langsung Ultra-Happy!*. Oke, nanti saya banyakin dialog Honoka ya...  
**

**To Guest: Iya, memang cuma 2 ya...Makasih ya! Memang sengaja OOC supaya gila gitu ceritanya. Oke, ada 2 penggemar Honoka disini ya...**

**Nah, Honoka, disclaimer!**

**Honoka:Pretty Cure tidak akan pernah dimiliki author ini. Kalau pun iya, pastinya kuda makan besi tiap hari.  
**

**Uh...Mulai?**

* * *

**21. Alay/4l4y Queen**

**With: Tsubomi, Erika, Honoka, Akane**

Suatu hari, beberapa Pretty Cure sedang main BBM. (Bl*ckb*rry Messanger) Mereka adalah Tsubomi, Erika, dan Akane. Mereka sedang di Group bernama PC All Stars Kerenz. (Nama diusulkan oleh Erika, siapa lagi?)

Erika Marine Cantik!

(Status: 4l4y 4biezz!) (Arti: Alay Abis!)

Y0! 4p4 k4b4r m1nn4? (arti: Yo! Apa kabar, _Minna_?)

Hanasaki Tsubomi

(Status: I luv Flowers ^^)

Um...Erika, kamu kenapa?

Akane of Osaka  


(Status: _Uchi no deban ya!_) (Ini giliran ku!)

Kayaknya dia alay, Tsubomi.

Erika Marine Cantik!

Gue b4k4l4n j4di R4tu 4l4y!0h, 4k4ne, st4tus lu 4f44n m4ksudny4? Lg m4in m0n0p0l1 y4? (arti: Gue bakalan jadi Ratu Alay! Oh, Akane, status lu apaan maksudnya? Lagi main monopoli ya?)

Akane of Osaka

'Uchi no deban ya!' itu catchphrase ku...Ratu Alay? Ciyus!? Miapah!?

Hanasaki Tsubomi

Mi ayam.

Erika Marine Cantik!

4f4? (arti: apa?)

Hanasaki Tsubomi

Gue lagi makan mie ayam.

Akane of Osaka

Balik lagi ke topik, udah ada Ratu Alay di BBM. PIN-nya: H3982180O (Author's note: Ini bohongan! Jangan lu coba-coba pake PIN ini!). Tadinya gue dapat PIN Honoka, rupanya Honoka salah tulis PIN-nya...

Penasaran, Erika pun meng-invite orang tersebut...

R4TU 4L4Y REZM1!

(Status: G4 4D4 R4TU 4L4Y SEL4IN GUE!ZELIOEZ! ZI4L4N 0R4NG YG NG4KU R4TU 4L4Y!)

"Ini orang tekad banget jadi alay ya..." gumam Erika.

Sementara itu...

"Permisi! Honoka nya ada, Nek?" tanya Nagisa, yang baru sampai di rumah partner-nya itu.

"Oh, Nagisa! Iya, dia lagi di kamar."

"Honoka! Makan Takoyaki yu-"

"Muahahahahahaha! Sekarang aku ga akan di bilang ketinggalan jaman lagi! Aku sudah alay!"

Nagisa terbelalak melihat Honoka yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC.

**22. Lagi-lagi Galau...**

**With: Mai, Kanade, Yayoi, Yuri**

Mai, Kanade, dan Yayoi sedang jalan-jalan di Kibougahana. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat Yuri terduduk lemas...

"Yuri-san lagi Bad Mood ya?" tanya Mai.

"Gak, lagi galau." sambung Kanade.

"Sama aja..."gumam Yayoi. Ketiganya berjalan mendekati Yuri.

"Kak Yuri, ada apa?" tanya Kanade kepada Pretty Cure berusia 17 tahun tersebut.

"..." jawab (?) Yuri.

"Em...Ah! Aku punya hadiah!Nih!" kata Mai sambil memberikannya buku Matematika. "Anda suka belajar, kan? Ini!"

"...Hm." gumam Yuri sambil mengambil hadiah tersebut. Ekspresi nya tak berubah.

"Ah! Kak, mau Cupcake?" Kanade menawarkan Cupcake kepada Pretty Cure tertua yang masih aktif itu.

"Boleh..." sekali lagi, raut wajahnya tak berubah.

"Aha! **Konsenterasi...bukan Konsen-belacan...** Hadiah, Hadiah...HADIAAAAAAHHHH!"

Triiiing...!

"Yayoi, apaan lo!?"

"Watdepak, bro!?"

Ternyata, readers sekalian, yang di summon (?) Yayoi sebagai hadiah adalah...

"BAZOOKA!?"

...

"Wah~! Makasih ya Yayoi! Aku pingin Bazooka dari dulu!"

Mai dan Kanade pingsan melihat duo Y (Yayoi dan Yuri) jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

**23. Bant_é_n dan Serang?**

**With: Akane and Reika**

Akane baru saja pulang habis jalan-jalan di Indonesia sama sepupu nya yang kuliah di sana. Dan yang dimaksud dengan Indonesia, adalah **seluruh **Indonesia, dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Ternyata, sepupu Akane kaya ya...

"Akane!" sahut Reika dari jauh.

"Oh, Reika!" Akane pun berlari ke arah temannya itu.

"Jadi, gimana? Enak ga liburan di sana?"

"Oh, jelas! Malah gue sampai hapal Provinsi dan Ibu Kota nya!" Akane menyombongkan diri.

"Kalau gitu, sebutkan provinsi-provinsi di pulau Jawa! Sama Ibu kota nya!"

"DKI Jakarta - Jakarta, Jawa Barat - Bandung, Jawa Tengah - Semarang, Jawa Timur - Surabaya, DI Jogjakarta - Jogjakarta, Bant_é_n - Serang!"

"...Uh, sepupu kamu tinggal di mana selama kuliah?"

"Di Medan. Nge-kos. Katanya kawannya orang Batak semua."

"...Oh."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Yang betul itu Banten dan S_é_rang..."

"Apa bedanya?"

Reika facepalm. "Aku malu punya kawan kayak lu." lalu, Reika pergi meninggalkan Akane yang sibuk 'eh? ah?"

**24. Main Softball yuk!**

**With: Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Futari wa PreCure Splash Star team.**

Hari ini, tim Softball SMP Yuunagi sedang bertanding melawan tim SMP Oogai. Sekarang giliran Hyuuga Saki dari tim SMP Yuunagi untuk melempar, dengan Kenzaki Makoto menjadi pemukulnya dan entah siapa jadi penangkapnya.

"SMP Yuunagi! Go! Saki! Semangat! Fight!"teriak siswa-siswi Yuunagi, termasuk Mai.

"Ayo! Oogai! Ayo! Makoto!" Teriak siswa-siswi SMP Oogai, ditambah Alice yang sengaja datang hari ini.

Saki tersenyum, "Dengan dukungan teman-temanku, _zekkouchou!_" teriaknya sambil melempar.

Wusssshh!

"_Hirameke! _Holy Sword!"

Bola Softball itu pun hancur berkeping-keping terkena jurus itu.

"Eh!?" Saki dan para Penonton melongo.

Sementara itu...

"Huh...Aku seharusnya tidak mengajak MakoPi ikut main..."keluh Mana, yang menonton kejadian tersebut sambil menunggu gilirannya.

**25. Tiga Nasihat!**

**With: Mai, Saki, Rikka, Alice, Erika, Tsubomi.**

Saki sedang bersedih karena kejadian tadi di cerita ke-24 (pertandingannya dibatalkan!).

Alice sedang sangat marah karena ada siswa Oogai yang mengejek Makoto karena kejadian yang sama.

Dan Tsubomi malu karena untuk tugas Bahasa, mereka disuruh untuk menceritakan kembali sebuah berita didepan kelas, dan berita yang ia pilih adalah berita tentang kejadian tadi juga.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Mai, Rikka, dan Erika.

"Jika kamu sedang sedih, hilangkanlah kesedihanmu~!" ujar Mai ke Saki sambil memberikannya sekotak kue.

"Jika kamu sedang marah hilangkanlah kemarahanmu~!" sahut Rikka sambil menepuk pundak Alice.

"Tetapi, jika kamu malu...JANGAN PERNAH hilangkan kemaluanmu!"

Semua yang ada di kelas 2 SMP di Myoudou Academy tersebut pun terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"ERIKA! TIDAK SOPAN! KAMU KENA HUKUMAN MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI SMP DAN SMA!"

Di luar kelas itu, Mai dan Rikka terkekeh-kekeh sambil High-five karena berhasil menipu Erika.

**The End**

* * *

**Omake  
**

**25,5. Second Chance (Lanjutan dari 'Alay/4l4y Queen')**

Hanasaki Tsubomi

_Minna-san_! Honoka-san kecelakaan! Aku baru dengar dari Nagisa-san tadi!

Erika Marine Cantik!

4f444444444!? (Arti: Apaaaaaaaaa!?)

Akane of Osaka

Ayo! Kita ke Rumah Sakit!

Mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Di sana, Honoka terbaring di tempat tidur, dan Nagisa serta Aguri berdiri di samping nya.

"Nagisa! Aguri! Kenapa Honoka bisa begini!?"

"Tadi katanya terlindas Truk M*rai Och*! Hikari yang nampak, habis itu dia bilang ke kami."

"Sekarang Hikari-nya di mana?"

"Ngantar Akane-san ke toilet."

"...Tunggu, tapi aku di sini?" ujar Akane.

"Bukan elu! Akane yang jualan Takoyaki di Tako Cafe!" jawab Nagisa.

"Oh..."

"Ah, sudah! Lebih baik kita sembuhkan dia dengan ini!" Aguri menunjukkan sesuatu. "Second Chance Lovead! Ini bisa kugunakan untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar Honoka dalam bentuk Cure Ace dan menghidupkannya kembali! Kasihan dia! Mati gara-gara Alay!"

"Eh? Honoka itu Ratu Alay!?"

"Kok tahu, Aguri!?"

"Ada deh!" ujar anak 11 tahun itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_Flashback..._

_"Tunggu di sini ya, Kak Nagisa mau manggil Kak Honoka dulu ya..." ujar Nagisa, lalu masuk ke rumah Honoka.  
_

_"Ga usah sombong lo, pake Kak segala..." gumam Aguri. Setelah menunggu sebentar..._

_"Muahahahahahaha! Sekarang aku ga akan di bilang ketinggalan jaman lagi! Aku sudah alay!"_

_Lalu, Nagisa keluar. "Er...Aguri? Kak Honoka lagi terkena penyakit jiwa, jadi kita makan bareng Kak Hikari aja ya?"_

_End of Flashback..._

Tanpa asam-basa-basi (?), Aguri langsung menggunakan Lovead tersebut, dan cahaya merah mengelilinginya. Ia pun menghilang...

Di alam bawah sadar Honoka...Muncullah sosok Cure Ace di hadapan Honoka.

"Wahai, Honoka...Tahukah kamu di mana kamu sekarang?"

"Ya di hatimu..."

Cure Ace sweatdrop, "Em...Siapa tuhanmu?"

"Kasih tahu ga ya..."

Muncul simbol marah di sudut kepalanya, "Siapa Nabimu?"

"Mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget?"

Mata Cure Ace berapi-api,"HEH, API NERAKA ITU 70 X LEBIH PANAS DARI API DUNIA!"

"Terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu? Atau jingkrak-jingkrak bilang W-O-W W-O-W gitu?"

Latar bleakang alam bawah sadar tersebut menjadi berapi-api "HEH! LU BAKALAN GUE KIRIM KE NERAKA JAHANNAM!"

"Ciyus? Miapah!?"

"Kalau kamu ga berhenti alay, gue kutuk lu jadi **tsundere!**"

Honoka terdiam.

"Nah, sekarang kamu hidup lagi ya..."

Triiiing!

"AMPUN CURE ACE! AKU TOBAT! GA BAKALAN JADI ALAY LAGI! SUMPAH DEMI SEMUA TSUNDERE KUUDERE YANDERE DANDERE CEREWETDERE (?) SE-JAGAT RAYA!"

"Nah, Erika-chan mau tobat?"

"Tobat deh."

* * *

**Nah, selesai! Sebentar lagi Doki Doki! Pretty Cure habis lo...*guling-guling sambil nangis* Tapi HappinessCharge akan segera datang! *joget-joget ala cacing kepanasan* (Readers: Author Bipolar ya...?)**

**Yang me-review, favorite, follow, dan readers hantu alias tak me-review juga...Terima kasih!**

**See you later! Sekarang, ayo nari Gangnam Style campur Goyang Caesar sambil me-review! *joget-joget KaJol bareng Erika***


End file.
